XG10x
: "INVENTORY SCREEEEEEN!" ''- xG10x's fan-favorite quote created in his first Let's Play (Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword). '''xG10x (Giovanni)' is a guest that participated in a Rayque3 Staff video twice. He is a good friend of Rayque. Giovanni is a Gamer on Youtube which has the dream of becoming a skilled gamer in general. He creates high-quality videos (including rendering quality and quality of content) when he wants to, without any known schedule. This gives him the opportunity to create amusing & unique videos, which seems to work out well to his fanbase. Giovanni doesn't mind how many fans, views or how known he is; as long as his audience enjoys it he is certainly happy about his results. If not, he would like to know what he is doing wrong, in order to correct himself and placing his quality even higher! Giovanni has made a small amount of Let's Play. He started first with Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. At Skyward Sword he attempted to get a 100% score and he did manage to pull this off. He also reviewed a few romhacks for Mario games (such as Super Mario 74 and Super Mario Galaxy 2.5) now and then. His second work was his Let's Play of Chibi Robo: Plug into Adventure! and creates another amusing, successful 100% Let's Play that surely is a xG10x classic. Giovanni privated most of his classic work due to his thoughts of it not being good enough and some problems with youtube itself, and went on a long hiatus afterwards. He started streaming speedruns and tries to become better at playing video games to improve his game-play. Giovanni will for sure return when he has something worthy to upload to his channel, but how long this will take him is currently unknown. His first appearance at the Rayque3 Channel has been in the first Pokémon Battle Revolution Wifi Battle video, which was part of a short lived series on the Rayque3 Channel. His second and major appearance was during the longest Multirandomness to date, the Mario Party 5 "Pirate Dream" boardgame of a whopping 20 turns. Giovanni has been to the Rayque3 Studio and together with MechaRaptor and Rayque they recorded this one-and-a-half hour long video. It is not known if xG10x will come any time soon in a new Rayque3 video, but it is surely known that the Rayque3 Studio will always be open for another video with Giovanni! List of videos where xG10x participated #Pokémon Battle Revolution Battle #1 vs Giovanni, uploaded 5 July 2011. Part of: Pokémon Wifi Battles. #Multirandomness - Mecha vs xG10x vs Ray - Mario Party 5 "Pirate Dream", uploaded at 19 July 2012. Part of: Multirandomness. Trivia *Rayque knows Giovanni from MapleStory Europe since 2008. *Giovanni's Trainer Card, with his team, made an appearance in several Pokémon Battle Revolution videos at the Rayque3 Channel. His Trainer Card has been used in a battle in the video Test New TV, new capture card (Component) ~ Pokémon Battle Revolution Free Battle (2011).